guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Envenom Enchantments
There seems to be alot of skills related to enchantments, seems they've released quite a few skills to screw over the PvP weekend dervish lovers :-p. --Txzeenath 14:38, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Not only that, but check out the 3 new Curses which look to shut down shouts and chants. Janl 18:43, 22 September 2006 (CDT) I dunno about this skill....20 second recharge, 10 energy o_O Conditions can be easily removed. Edit: whoops, didn't see the enchantment removal part! P A R A S I T I C 22:21, 19 October 2006 (CDT) This has to be one of my favorite Necro Enchant removal skills in the game. Now with the recent updates its even better than before! Half the nergy and half the cast time of the original with pretty much the same effect. Plus it negates the effect of a cover enchant, very nice skill. I noticed the skill doesnt say there is a max time to how long a person could spend being poisoned with this skill. Does anybody know if there is a cap? Say 25 secs or something like that. Cuz if there isnt, concevibly a stack enchant Dervish with a Monk also adding a few enchants, could very well spend over a minute poisoned if there is no cap.Kelethan 13:03, 8 February 2007 (CST) Could anyone confirm the thing about covers, just to be sure? It just doesn't sound right... Tycn 01:44, 9 February 2007 (CST) :Tested, it's wrong. It removed the most recent enchant, like everything else does. --Fyren 02:21, 9 February 2007 (CST) ::Darn that sucks. Oh well, I guess it was a little too much to hope for, all the reductions of the cost and everything. Anyway, it still is pretty good enchant removal, lost cost, cast, gives poison and doesnt require a sacrifice. Plus its a non-elite. Kelethan 13:36, 9 February 2007 (CST) Where? I know it's a Nightfall skill, but where exactly can you get it? I already have it, but a friend was asking me where in Elona I bought it and I had no clue. --Shattered Self 20:03, 20 February 2007 (CST) :"This skill-related article is a stub. You can help by expanding it according to the style guide." When he finds out, let us know. :P –Ichigo724 20:04, 20 February 2007 (CST) :You can get it if you have Master of Whispers as a hero. He has it as a default skill.--Albinobird 20:06, 20 February 2007 (CST) : According to the Skill Trainer Location list for Nightfall, you can get this skill starting with Baram from the Kodash Bazaar and onwards. Anotherwords, pretty much every trainer in Vabbi and The Desolation. Unfortunately, I already unlocked it with Master of Whispers so I cannot be 100% sure. --68.110.224.170 20:45, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Rip Enchantment Shouldn't Rip Enchantment be added to Related Skills? These seem really similar to me.98.17.139.134 21:35, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Sucks now that Rip Enchantment is uber Lost-Blue 21:46, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :agreed. It needs a change in function or something. perhaps a change to> 10e, 1sec, 15recharge. Remove 1 enchantment from target foe, target foe suffers from poison for X...X seconds. If target foe is still under the effect of an enchantment, you steal X...X health.-- 17:31, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::Better than it used to be. But yeah. Should cause Poison for 3...10 seconds, and +3...10 more seconds for each enchantment on target, as well as remove one. Guaranteed effect that way. (T/ ) 17:34, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::Or perhaps it should do something like, "Target foe is poisoned for x...x seconds, for each enchantment on target foe, poison duration is increased by x...x seconds and adjacent foes are poisoned for x...x seconds." ...?-- 13:51, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Then they should buff Toxic Chill too. (T/ ) 22:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC)